


The Bookworms and the Library.

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Series: Cherry Wine Verse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Gideon (Once Upon a Time), Belle and Gold split up, Belle is pregnant with Gideon, Emma has literally just gotten married, F/M, Father Figures, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I love my trash son James, Miles to Go Before I Sleep, Multi, Redemption, Slow Burn, Step-parents, Uncle-Niece Relationship, and he was long dead before we were introduced to Belle, but they're perfect for each other, come on skinny love just last the year, do I know how he got out of the underworld?, he had a sociopath as a dad and I firmly believe he healed himself in the underworld, he's a secret bookworm, look I know he was dead like straight away, nope., part of the anti hook universe, skinny love, the time lines are altered, uncle James ouat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: James has always found solace and escape in books, when he goes into the Storybrooke Library he manages to offend and befriend pregnant Belle within ten minutes... or at least he thinks it's friendship.(Prequel to Cherry Wine)





	1. The Mural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/gifts).



> For my amazing girlfriend, a belated birthday present! 
> 
> This sets into my Cherry Wine series, as a kinda prequel not focusing on Emma but on Belle and James, this means you don't have to read Cherry Wine though there may be some later references to it!

It was hard, for James, trying to adjust to life in Storybrooke. He was not suited for life in this bizarre world, he had decided after early getting run over for what was at least the third time that day by one of those bloody cars (he was decidedly against those, he claimed to his family it was because riding a horse was better, but it was because cars were clearly murderous and out for him). 

His family was nice, they were kind, and they were trying to be understanding. They had even scored him an apartment in the same building as theirs. Things with David were weird at first, he was jealous of David and Ruth’s relationship, and David hadn’t known that when his father claimed to want to stop drinking for his son he hadn’t meant David, they were both working on it, right now they had settled into an easy banter which James had heard was common between siblings. 

David’s wife was nice, she had a kind voice, one which cut him too deep, reminded him of his mother’s arms, the kind and fair queen who would read him stories every night and swore he could be anything, not just a dragon slayer. He avoided Snow as much as he could, just for now, memories of his mother were fuzzy and made his heart ache. 

His neice, Emma, (god he had a niece he didn’t feel old enough to have a niece especially not a grown up niece), was nice enough, she was a saviour apparently, though no one could tell him exactly what that job entailed, especially Emma, and she had a sarcastic somewhat dark sense of humour which both he and his brother also shared. Her son was enthusiastic about his life as a knight, much more enthusiastic than he had ever been, he didn’t want to talk about it now though. The baby, his nephew, was cute too… 

But despite all this family he suddenly had he felt… alone. 

Which is what made him stop when he came to the clocktower in the centre of the town, at the sign for the public library, it had just opened. 

He had love the library back in the palace, his mother had loved it and James had grown up in it because of her, he read books on adventures, heroes, families, and love. When his mother had died he had been six, and he had found solace in the library, he had been found there by his tutors, he hadn’t attended their lessons, but he had taught himself better than they would have, as long as he proved that his tutors hadn’t told his father he had ditched. He told his father he didn’t want to be a dragonslayer, that he wanted to be a scholar, when he had ten. That was the first time his father had hit him. He had made sure to never let James go back to the library again after that… but James always found a way.

* * *

The Storybrooke Public Library was a far cry from the multistorey library with its mahogany floor, and leather first editions of the palace library, but there were still more books than he had seen in a long time. He was just about to get settled in when he heard a noise coming from behind the desk, he had trained with enough men to know the sound of vomiting, considering how early it was on a saturday morning it was possible that someone had just enjoyed themselves too much the night before. He was about to leave when he realised that it was a woman standing up after vomiting, not a drunk man. 

* * *

Belle had just rinsed her mouth out and turned around when she came face to face with a man about a foot taller than her. “What the Hell!” She took a step back. “David- wait, no, you’re his brother… What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“Wha-?” James looked around in confusion. “I was, I was trying to help, you sounded like you were being sick, I was a knight, I’m, I was trained to help damsels in-” 

“-If you say distress I’m going to hit you with a hardback copy of Les Miserable.” Her eyes were narrowed so much they were barely open. Despite the height difference she was actually rather terrifying. 

“Am I supposed to know what that book is?” He said lightly, raising his eyebrows to try and show her that he meant no harm. “I only meant… well I was worried, are you sick, do you need a healer or physician?”

Belle softed a little. It was hard to be so mad at someone who seemed, or more likely _was_ clueless, and he seemed to care, at least a little. She pointed down her stomach. There was a small bump, barely noticeable. 

James frowned. “Did you eat something rotten?” 

“I’m pregnant you idiot. Sorry, I, it’s not you I’m mad at.” 

“It’s okay, I, I think it’s common for pregnant- well for anyone, not that it’s because you’re pregnant,” He realised that she was laughing at his stumbling words. He could have sworn that he used to actually be able to talk to people, women especially. “I’m going to stop talking now… Anyway, I hope you get better, feel better soon…”

Belle watched him start to walk out and she found out that she called after him. “Why did you come here?”

“Huh?”

“I figured you came in here for a reason, did you need help looking something up? Maybe a book on the history of this world? Was there something you _needed_?” 

“Books.” She looked confused. “I haven’t been in a library in a long time. I was going to find as many books as I could and I was going to read them all, and borrow even more of them.” 

Belle paused for a second before smiling genuinely at him. “It’s very different from the library back home, in my parent’s home,” she thought for a second about the library in the Dark One’s palace, “I have a feeling this one is a world away from the one you grew up with.” 

It took James a minute to realise that she was trying to make a conversation with him, that she wasn’t trying to get him to leave. He gave her a genuine smile, it changed his entire face, no longer making him look stand-offish, he looked rather like his brother, but at the same time he was very clearly his own person.   
“It may have a different idea of… splendor…” He let out a chuckle and watched her face light up as she laughed at his joke. “But as long as there’s enough books to read, I’d be happy in a cave.” 

He held out his hand to her. “We haven’t been formally introduced, I’m James.” 

“Belle.” She took his hand.

The two stayed in the library until an hour after closing time, James only briefly left to get lunch (he couldn’t tell if Belle’s lunch order was normal for this world or if it was a craving), and when he left to head home that night he was carrying a stack of five books. The two had spent most of their time talking about books; as they ate their lunch Belle told him of her dream to do up the library but to also own a bookstore of her own, where she could do anything she wanted with it rather than having to apply to even buy more books, and shortly before he left for the night James told her that once he had wanted to be a scholar. 

  
  
  


* * *

Belle wasn’t expecting James to come back the next day, she had given him five books and they’d probably take him a month to get through, but still… she found herself looking up every time the front door opened. She had enjoyed talking to the prince the day before, and although she spoke a little to the few people coming into the library there were none of the deep conversations of literature and a bit about life, she found herself suddenly lonely. 

* * *

A couple of days later Belle was writing up an email at the main desk for the next shipment of books when the door opened and there was a loud thud on the desk in front of her. She jumped and looked up to see James grinning in front of her. “I read them all.” 

“All of them? That’s take most people longer-” 

James shrugged. “I guess I read a bit quicker than most. Plus you picked very good books! I couldn’t put them down.” 

“You liked all of them?” She asked surprised, they were some of her favourites, from Romeo and Juliet, to Dr Faustus, to The Martian, she had expected him to like some and not others. 

“Of course! I don’t get why the children killed themselves before finding out they were dead… though I suppose I perhaps should have made sure that the monolith of a man who killed me had actually died. I liked the one set on the stars, Mars, though I had to ask the talking man in my cellular phone some questions- it was either that asking Dave, and there was no way.” 

Belle laughed, she knew David would have told him, but if her readings about siblings were correct he would have teased James for some reason. She let out a small gasp as she felt a kick inside of her. “He’s kicking!” She rushed around the counter and took hold of James’ hand placing it on her bump. “It’s the first time he’s done this!” 

James’ eyes went wide as he felt a kick against his hand. “Whoa. He’s got a strong kick.” He was grinning ear to ear. 

“They could be a girl, but I have a feeling he’s a boy, I’ll be happy as long as they’re healthy I’ll be happy.” She made a mental note to inform Rumple that the baby kicked, if he wasn’t busy trying to still be the dark one. 

“That’s spectacular!” James announced, finally taking his hand off of the small bump. “Are you all prepared for the baby? Have you got its nursery ready?” When she frowned James felt bad, though he didn’t know what he had done to upset her.

“No. I moved out of where I was living before with my husband- _ex husband,”_ she corrected herself, “there’s an apartment above the library so I’m living there, it’s taking awhile to get it all in shape, I want to find a new place before the baby is born, somewhere it can have a yard to play in when it’s older, somewhere it doesn’t have to move from, ever.” 

“I’m sorry, that sounds hard, I know something about how hard it is trying to find a hope.” 

Belle reached out and gently squeezed his hand, giving him a sympathetic smile. “Y’know what would help you?” He looked confused. “Some more books.” She beamed when he let out a chuckle.

* * *

A week later James was helping Belle stack the books, she was surprised that he largely knew the library system she used, the genres they didn’t have in the Enchanted Forest James would ask her where it was he should put them, or he would figure it out on his own. He came to an area which Belle was clearly trying to set up a display. “What’s this?” 

Belle looked away from the pile of books she was going through. “Oh I’m trying to sort out a children’s area, it’s not going too well…” 

“Don’t say that, it’s very… erm…”

Belle laughed. “I have no artistic ability, trust me, I know.” 

  


* * *

  


It was ten at night when there was a knock on the door of the loft. Emma was eating ice cream straight from the tub and didn’t bother to stop when she opened it, she blinked a couple of times when she saw her uncle stood in front of her with a big pile of books. “Er, hey?” 

“Hey, kid, is your dad around? I need to talk to him.” 

Emma frowned at being called kid, she was nearly the same age as them, afterall. “Yeah, sure…” 

David appeared behind his daughter before she had a chance to call for him, he had heard noises and wanted to make sure that his daughter was safe, he was surprised to see his brother there. He frowned at him. 

“I’m gonna go watch something on netflix.” she said, excusing herself. 

“What’s wrong?” David could see him looking uncertain. “Jamie?” 

“Don’t call me that Davey.” 

“Don’t call _me that_.” He gave him his dad look, the one he had mastered with having two kids, though with Neal currently it was just to try and get him not to bite him, and it rarely worked. 

James sighed. “I need your help.” 

* * *

  
  


When Belle came down from her apartment to open up the library she was met with a sight she wasn’t expecting: James and David were inside of the library with paint and brushes and different boxes surrounding them.

“Erm, hello?” 

“Hey Belle.” David waved but continued pouring paint into trays. 

James stood up to greet her, with a big smile, he held out a cardboard cup of tea and a bag with pastries inside. “Good morning Belle, you look very nice, did you do your hair differently?” 

Belle looked at him with suspicion but accepted the obvious bribe of breakfast from him. “What are you doing in my library?” 

“You didn’t clear this with her?” David didn’t sound surprised. 

“You said yesterday that you wanted to make this a brilliant place for the children, you were telling me how you wanted it to be, but that you’re perhaps not the best at artistic things. Dave’s a good drawer so he’s sorting out the painting of it, and I’m sure I’ll be able to put together some furniture.” His smile at her turned hopeful, that she would let him help, that she wouldn’t kick him out. 

Belle let out a gentle sigh. “That’s very sweet of you, James, both of you. What can I do to help?”

James was about to insist that she did nothing, she was pregnant after all, but he was pretty sure that she’d hit him. “The books? You know the best way for them to be placed, I might put them differently and you won’t be able to find the book you want, and David will definitely mess it up.” He heard his twin grumble something about helping him out instead of being with his wife. James ignored him, instead he focused on the smile Belle was trying to hide over him teasing David. 

* * *

  


James was battling (supposedly building) a kid’s puppet theatre while David and Belle grabbed them all some lunch from the store, he looked up hearing laughter from Belle, he watched David bump his shoulder against hers. James frowned. 

David brought his food over to him. “Y’know you’re married, right?”

David looked at him in confusion. “Yeah… I’ve been friends with Belle for years, just like you’re becoming friends with her.” He talked to his twin as though he was stupid until David realised something. “Wait… Are you two more than friends?” 

“What! No! No, god no, what, why would you even- she’s _pregnant_ David.” James scoffed, he walked away to go and sit on the couch beside Belle.

“That didn’t answer my question!” David called after him.

“What’s David’s question?” Belle asked dipping one of her fries in James’ curry sauce. 

“If he should shave his head or not.” 

* * *

James was staring at the finished product, he hated giving his brother outright compliments, but his brother’s artistic ability had really surprised him. “Shit, Davey this is… Woah.” 

David smiled and knocked his shoulder against his brothers, his brother turned his head to face him, all the banterous pretense was dropped and James was giving him a look of appreciation. The twins had both had a good day, spent with each other, working to help their friend and the children of the town. 

James was still looking at his younger brother when he felt a hand slip into his on the other side, he turned his head as Belle leant her head against his arm. He sucked in his breath. 

Oh shit. 

He was falling for her.

* * *

  



	2. The Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and James decide to become partners... business partners that is

James found himself checking his cellphone all the time, only caring about texts from his best friend, and nine times out of ten Belle _had_ text him. Some people were judging Belle for having gotten pregnant by Gold, for having gone back to him at all, any time James heard whispers of that, or of the baby she was carrying being akin to the antichrist, he put on his scariest glare. He hated that, he hated that Belle was judged for spending time with him, he had asked her if she wanted him to be more subtle about it but she said she didn’t want him to do that, that she didn’t care about people judging her, that she wanting to hang out with him, that he was her best friend. 

He had officially been put down as a librarian, he felt a thrill at that, not that he said anything, not until he was stood quietly alone:  
Belle had come up to him, leant against him, (he felt warmth slowly swirl inside of him, how much he needed touch, any touch really but Belle’s subtle gestures seemed to work the best), ask him what was on his mind.   
“I always told my mother, my adoptive mother, that I was going to be a librarian or bookstore owner and scholar one day, she was the only person who told me I could be one. I think she would be proud of me becoming a librarian here with you.” 

“I think she’d be proud of you completely.” She told him quietly. She rubbed his back gently, barely touching him, neither of them letting themselves go that far. He smiled wishing for a moment that he could wrap his arms around him, that he could kiss her, before he knew it she had pressed a kiss to his cheek, chasted and soft, and told him she would see him the next day. His cheeks and ears turned a light shade of pink and had risen in temperature. He needed a shower, or to go to bed, but he was scared of what he might dream, what he could imagine but not have. They were just friends. 

  
  


* * *

That night James had received a text from Belle, it was a simple sentence, a clear and undeniable offer.

**Let’s buy a bookstore.**

It hadn’t been the first time they had talked about it, of course, many times, what they would do if they had their own store. They had similar ideas, both loving the old style ones, but having amazing displays for children. 

It had surprised James to realise that he was good with kids, his nephew was one and a half and adore him (luckily he never mistook him for David), and he spent so much time around Belle he was learning all about babies at the same time she was, then there were the kids who would come up to him in the library asking for help and suggestions, he had even started a bi-weekly story time. 

He had started sending Belle pictures of children’s bookstores, she had started dreaming of her ideal one, he had concurred with all of her ideas and plans. He thought about the mural David had painted, he could paint another one, maybe James could get Snow to convince Regina to enchant the paint to move around.

**Sure.**

He had replied easily, hoping she was being serious, if not his ‘sure’ could be played off as a joke. 

Belle had not been joking, when he had gotten into work the next day he had found her focused on the computer screen, he peeked over, she was looking at bookstores. 

“We’d have to save for a while by the looks of it-” She had started to say. 

“- I have enough gold.” He interrupted. “I was given by my wealth I had in the Enchanted Forest, all I’ve bought was my apartment and some food. I have more than enough, we’d be equal owners, and you have to start looking at buying a house anyway.”   
He added when she went to argue, he knew that she had gotten money in her divorce, but she was going to have a very real baby soon. 

“... If you’re sure, and I insist on paying some of it, and it has to be one we really really like.” She held her hand out. He took it. They shook hands and both started to laugh at how ridiculous it felt.

* * *

  
  
  


James found himself spending most of his time with Belle, she came with him to family dinners at David’s apartment, and she’d often appear at his apartment with a movie he had to watch or just to talk, and when they weren’t physically together they were talking - not just about books or their search for a bookstore, but about their lives, their _difficult_ fathers, George and Moe, and their mothers who taught them to be kind and considerate, James found it easier than he expected to tell her about his mother, little stories which seemed to be appearing in his head the more he spoke of her. 

One of the times they weren’t together was when Belle was having coffee (tea in Belle’s case) with Rumplestiltskin to discuss their baby before going to the scan, James knew that Rumple was going to be involved in the baby’s life but he felt protective over his friend, he knew what Belle had one through, and he was fairly certain though the Dark One would try he would struggle, James felt bad that the baby would have to go through that. 

He was out for a walk, trying to clear his head, when he stumbled upon a side street leading off from Main street, just around the corner from Granny’s. It was a street of brightly coloured buildings, there was a toyshop, some clothes shops, a baby store, a grocer, a florist, and in the middle was a big empty shop, a for sale sign in front of it. James came to a stop. 

“It’s perfect.” He said quietly to himself.

He pulled out his phone to snap a picture to send it to Belle. 

  
  


* * *

As he was about to put the phone back into his pocket he felt it buzz, a message from Belle. A picture. The baby, the baby was a boy, and Belle was clearly made up. The baby was healthy and developing well. James beamed as he typed out a reply. 

  
  


* * *

He grabbed them some drinks from a cafe near the empty store he had found and headed to Belle’s apartment above the library as quick as he could. He used the spare key to let himself in and found her on the couch, two cakes on plates in front of her, she was staring at the 4d ultrasound in her hand. 

He cleared his throat. “Hey Belle.” 

She gave a small jump and turned to smile at him. “Hey you.” 

He dropped onto the seat beside her, he placed the drinks on the coffee table, he held out his hand and she passed him it. 

“You can keep that one, if you want,” she said as she watched him smile at the image of her unborn son, his finger gently brushed against the image of his face, “I got given a spare copy, Rumple already had his. You don’t have to take it, no pressure.”

“I want it.” He told her certainly. “I can’t believe it, he feels like he’s going to be here soon, a real baby.” 

“I should hope so.” She laughed. She took a bite of the strawberry cake as he took the mint chocolate one, she grew quiet. 

James noticed the quiet, and he had a feeling why. He placed his plate back onto the table and looked at Belle. “How _did_ everything with go with your ex husband?” 

“It was weird. He was excited but then he looked upset and left during the scan.” Belle sighed. “I don’t know how well Rumple will cope with the baby being a boy, I think he wished that he was going to be a girl. Did David ever tell you about Bae, Neal?” 

“Snow told me all about him: his past with Emma, how he’s Henry father, was his father, everything which happened between him and Rumple, their troubles. I think I understand why he could be scared about the baby being a boy.” 

“I’m scared that Rumple is going to avoid him, or be in and out of his life as he pleases, with the baby being a boy, and with his problems with his addiction to dark magic… I think my son is going to grow up without a father even half the time.”

James’ experience with fathers had led him to believe that they were probably better further away from their sons… but then he thought of David, how he had suffered with his father’s absence.

  
“I’ll be here for him, for you both, whenever you need me. I promise that your son will have the best childhood possible. Rumple will try his best, and when he’s not there, he’ll have me.” For once James initiated the physical contact: he wrapped his arm around her. 

She turned so she could wrap both her arms around him, she let her head rest against his chest letting out a gentle sigh when she felt his head rest on top of hers. 

They stayed like that for 5, 10, 15 minutes. Eventually Belle let go, now there was a smile on her face, she knew that James’ words were honest and true, her son would be okay, he would have a family, weirdly connected and hatched up, but they wouldn’t be alone. 

“What was the thing you wanted to show me?” 

“Huh? Oh! Oh, I think I found something, Wesley street around the corner from Granny’s.” He handed over his phone with the photo on the screen, the building down the colourful street, with the building inside it which was clearly bigger than it seemed on the outside. 

Belle barely looked at it for a second, she didn’t need to, she felt a feeling of fate stirring in her stomach, or in her heart. “Let’s buy it.” 

  



	3. House Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James agrees to help Belle find a home.

James had never been so exhausted and so happy before. It was fall yet he stood in their new bookstore in a t-shirt: he was boiling- the heat in the place was malfunctioning so it felt like summer in there- despite this he was over the moon because they were nearly ready to open. He was shelving the first of the books as he waited for the guy to fix the heat.

He heard the bell above the shop door ring and he turned, expecting to see the heater-guy, but it was Belle. He placed the books on the shelf and crossed his arms over his chest, he looked at her with raised eyebrows, barely concealing his amusement. “Aren’t you meant to be finding your dream house, y’know not working here?”

Belle let out a loud sigh. She let her hand rest on the baby bump, which was protruding out from under her sweater. “I’ve been trying to but they all suck.” 

“I’m sure they’re not that bad.” He was cut off by her thrusting flyers for the houses into his hand. He flicked through them, pulling a face as he did so. “Okay, you’re right these are shit, this one doesnt even have a roof!”

“I know!”

“Are these seriously the only ones around town? Davey said they saw nice ones when they were looking, and David may have grown up in a barn, but I know Snow at least has some standards - I doubt she would have looked at any of these.”

Belle let out another sigh and fell into a plastic covered armchair. “Most of the empty buildings around here belong to Rumple, the ones I know about anyway.” She explained.

James frowned. He moved to lean against a desk next to where Belle was sat. He looked down at her with the protective worry of a best friend. “He won’t sell one to you?” 

“He probably would, but it’s awkward, and I want to find my  _ own _ home, I want…” 

She trailed off but he understood, she wanted to be in control, at least as much as she could while having to co-parent with him for the next 18 years. James nodded at her and stayed silent for a minute, in thought. “I could ask Snow if she still has the flyers for the other houses, if you like? I’m pretty sure that most of the places weren’t being sold by Rumple.” 

Belle took a second to think before giving him a smile. “That would be good, thank you.” She reached over and squeezed his hand. 

James had already been feeling hot, but having her hold his hand felt like a fire was starting inside of him, not necessarily dangerous more like a camp fire or the hearth of a home. He gave her a quick smile and pulled out his phone to text his sister in law, pulling his hand away from Belle as he did so. 

He had a text from Snow within fifteen minutes, pictures of flyers for houses, all of which looked promising, all in different styles. He passed his phone over to Belle who grinned and started to show him houses she liked best, or pointing out some of the good features of the houses, he didn’t quite understand all of it but she seemed excited so he shared in it. 

“Why don’t you come with me?” 

James did a double take. “Where? Oh, to look at the houses?”

“Yeah, I might need some help judging them, or measuring things up- plus you can get out of this oven.”

James thought for a second, as of late he was constantly trying to evaluate his actions, trying desperately to not push too far, to stay friends without showing his crush, without her realising how much he truly cared for her…. But one look at her hopeful face and…    
“Okay. Just give me a couple of minutes to get ready.” 

Without caring or thinking he took off his t-shirt. 

Belle watched as he did so, she should look away, she should really look away. At the centre of his chest, among a litter of other scars, a large, harsh, jagged scar stood out and was mirrored on his back: she winced at it without realising.    
She knew that he hadn’t been a good man when he died: he had spent money on dallances while his kingdom starved, he had killed giants, and left his ex girlfriend to die while he saved himself. But he had been the sword King George had forged through abuse when he was still a child. He had died for his crimes. Yet when he died he had chosen to work against Hades, he had seen the suffering of the dead people, he had chosen to become good. And when his niece led her family and friends to the underworld to save her love, Killian, he had helped them, and as a result he had later been rewarded a new life. Even now he was trying his best to be a good man. 

And he  _ was _ a good man, he had a couple of issues, she supposed, but he was working on them with Archie and on his own, he was kind, and caring, and funny, and although he tried to help her with my issues she had he also let her work on things on her own. He understood her need to be an individual. He understood her completely. And she understood him. He was her best friend in a way which she hadn’t had one before. 

Before she knew it he had a sweater on ready to go out to look at houses with her,  _ for  _ her, which somehow made her feel lonelier, it was just her and her unborn baby now.

* * *

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Belle could hear her feet echoing on the tile as she walked around the house. 

“This is, it’s big?” James offered trying to be upbeat. He watched Belle take some steps around the living area of the open plan first floor. “I know Neal has a lot of stuff and he’s four, Dave says he had even more stuff when he was a baby, you could do with this.”

“Yeah... yeah the space is good.” Belle agreed, she smiled at him but frowned when she looked back at the place. “There’s a lot of light too, which I guess is to be expected with the giant windows.” 

James frowned. “Y’know, your fake happy voice needs a bit of work.” He smirked when she looked at him surprised that he had figured out she was faking it. “I know you Belle.” He explained with a shrug. 

“Yeah… yeah I guess you do.” She sent him a small smile. She looked him over once again, sure he wasn’t shirtless now, and had a chunky sweater on hiding his abs and his scars… but he still looked nice, really nice in fact. He had a nice smile, a nice face in fact. It was weird because she had never looked at David like that, yet here James was looking so… and he was meant to be identical to David but Belle felt entirely different about him, his personality, his face, his body. Not that she was thinking about it, about him like that, she was pregnant, and everything with Rumple, plus her and James were friends and business partners ; she couldn’t chance screwing all that up. 

“So, what  _ do _ you want?” 

“What?” Her eyes went wide. Shit, had she said it out loud?  _ Shit, shit, shit. _

“The… house… what type of house are you wanting? Are you feeling okay, Belle, you look a little pale?” He walked over to her, frowning in concern, should he feel her temperature or something?

“Sorry baby brain.” She lied. 

“You get that before the baby is even born?!” 

“Yeah, it’s erm, well, the human body’s weird.” 

“Do you need to take a break or some air or, I don’t know, what helps?”

“I’m fine now, thanks James. I don’t know what sort of house.” 

“Old or new?” 

“Old, but not so old that it doesn’t have heat and electric and like a leaky roof.” 

“Okay, so this one is out, there’s two other ones which are older but not too old. Keep your head up, we’re going to find you a new home today, I promise.” 

Belle grinned at him. “I know you pretend to be all grumpy and serious and scary but you’re really sweet.” 

James looked at her with laughter in his face and eyes. “Just don’t tell anyone else that, I have a reputation to keep.” The two shared a look and a smile. 

They were both falling even though they had sworn to themselves that they wouldn’t. 

  
  


* * *

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

  
  


The second place was a lot better suited to Belle. It was a cottage, not too small, it was nice, not falling down or a shack. It was on the edge of town, down a long dirt path in the woods.

“Hey, this place even has a proper fireplace, not like those ‘radiator’ things!” James called to her from the living room. 

Belle beamed, running her hand along the top of the kitchen counter. “And the kitchen is amazing.” She stated when he came to see it. “And there’s plenty of room upstairs for me and the baby.” 

James grinned and opened the backdoor to look at the yard. “The flyer said you get a lot of land, I think that means all the trees, and that big lake.” 

“There’s a lake?!” Belle rushed over, squeezing into the doorway with him, she leant into his side.

James wrapped his arm around her to stop her from falling. “Yeah. I once went on an adventure of sorts, it was the first time I had to sail on my own. Did you know that it’s tiring to row a boat?” 

Belle tried her best to hide her smile, but failed, quite spectacularly. “Yeah, I have some experience with rowing boats and adventures too.” She smiled when he looked impressed. 

“Though you’ll have to fence it off within a year or so, with a little tyke being around here.”

Belle frowned. “Yeah you’re right. How much of the land is mine?” James shrugged so she brought out her phone to look at the plans online. “There’s no signal.” 

James took out his phone. “Mine too.” He moved around a bit. “So, you remember that moving pic-  _ movie _ , the one you forced me to watch, the erm, the horror one?” He asked slowly. 

“Oh shit.” Belle looked around the place with new eyes. “I’ll be part of a horror movie.”

“I wouldn't be able to stop you from getting this place… but I’d rather you didn’t die; you’re kind of my only friend, my best friend in fact, and my partner-  _ business partner. _ ”

Belle’s heart skipped a beat until he quickly said business partner, then her heart, curiously, fell. She quickly regained her composure and smiled up at him. She lowered her hand, the back of her hand brushed against the back of his, as they stood side by side. Don’t, she had to remind herself.   
“Yeah, I think you’re right, I don’t know how you’d survive without me.” 

James laughed, loudly and freely, as he could only around those he loved the most, and he always laughed louder and freer around Belle.

Belle watched him for a half second before laughing with him.

At their sides Belle took hold of his hand.

  
  


* * *

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

  
  
  


As soon as Belle stepped foot into the front yard of the last place Belle knew it was the one. It was a contemporary beach house, or that’s what the flyer for it had said, and it wasn’t that far from the beach so she supposed it was fitting. It was grey stone at the bottom and white paneling on the rest of it. There were wooden troughs out the front one with flowers in and another with signs saying the vegetables which were busy growing under the soil. The garden was fenced in but it didn’t feel imprisoning like the first place they had looked at. 

“Woah.”

Belle had almost forgotten that she was there with James. She looked up at him, taking in his face of complete wonder, Belle had grown up in a castle but it was nowhere near as splendid as the one James had grown up in she was wondering how he was so impressed by this.    
“You like this place?”

“Of course! I mean imagine this place a year or two in the future; you and the little one out making snow angels, or planting flowers and fruit and vegetables, teaching him the names of birds, or looking for bugs.” 

Belle watched his eyes sparkling as he spoke, he was watching the house so intently she could almost see the scenes playing in his head, she remembered that this wasn’t the spoiled prince she heard her father speaking about in the Enchanted Forest, this was  _ her _ James, he was a good and kind man, she wondered if he would ever settle down and start a family of his own.    
She looked at the garden and found that she could imagine what James had said to her. She placed her hands on her stomach. She couldn’t feel her baby but she knew he was safe in there, and he would be safe in this garden, even if she couldn’t imagine the baby being a month old, let alone two years old.    
“Let’s head inside.” 

James led the way up the stairs to the porch and held the door open for Belle to walk through first. “My Lady.” 

Belle smiled to herself and walked through the door. “Thank you, kind sir.” 

James felt proud, he knew she’d understand his reference, she was the one who had made him watch all of Community after all. He noticed her eyes widening and her smile grow before he even looked inside of the house. He had to remind himself, again, to watch himself: he had a penance to serve, it was self imposed but as serious as any.   
He quickly turned his head to look at the house instead.

He understood why Belle was smiling, it really looked like the perfect family home. It was nearly open plan, there was a wall and a corner separating the areas of the living room and kitchen. The kitchen was modern and full, perfect for cooking and baking, there was a big table. James couldn’t help but imagining Belle sat there, with a book and her breakfast, the baby in a highchair, and James was there too. He subtly shook his head, he was being stupid, he was her friend, and that’s all he would be. 

He walked after Belle, smiling as she happily pointed out all the different things she loved, and he added things which she knew she liked, there was a little conservatory bit which he wandered to.

“Hey Belle look at this.” 

“Woah, I could see the sea from here!” 

“You could fill it with bookcases and comfortable chairs and you could read while you look out at the sea.” He pointed out. “With your little one playing, or if he’s like you he’ll be reading.” 

Belle’s smile brightened even more, if possible. She nudged her shoulder against his. “You’ll have to come around too, if you’re not too sick of seeing us at the bookstore all the time.” 

James’ eyes met Belle’s. “I’d never get sick of you. Either of you.” 

There was a pregnant pause. Belle went on her tiptoes, their faces were an inch away, Belle could see into his sparkling blue eyes, the way his tongue flickered out over his bottom lip…. No. No, she couldn’t. 

She turned back into the main house. “Let’s look upstairs.” 

James took a deep breath in. He had nearly bent his head down to kiss her… he had nearly…. Fuck. He needed to control himself better. He was clearly reading too much into Belle’s actions. She had just been trying to get a better look at things a little higher up. He ran his hand through his hair before allowing himself to smooth out his features and continue to follow Belle.

The looked at the bedrooms, of which there were four, there was a little office, and a family bathroom, along with an en-suite attached to the master bedroom. There was plenty of room, storage, and views from what would be the baby’s room of what James saw as the perfect garden. 

“You’ve got to get this place.” He told her looking out of the window.

He turned around and saw Belle looking at her phone, she was frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“What? Erm, I’m just not sure. It might be a little too far from the bookstore.”

“It’s about a twenty minute drive, it’s not that far, and it’s not like you have certain hours to keep anyway.”

“Okay, but it’s, it’s too big.”

“You did say that you wanted a place you could stay in forever no matter how big your family grew.”

“But what if it’s too small?” 

“Belle, what’s going on?” 

“What? Nothing.”

“Something’s going on, you loved this house until you looked at your cell phone, did Gold say something? Or Moe?” 

Belle let out a loud sigh.”It’s far from the centre of town… from you. I’ll see you in work but otherwise it’ll be hard to see you.”

James felt her words like a stab in his heart. “You think… You think that just because you’re moving further away I won’t be able to see you much anymore?”

“No. Well, yes, no- but you’re going to be far away, you’re not going to be able to easily walk here every day like you do while I’m living above the library. When I have the new baby I’m not going to be able to get to work and see you there every day, there are going to be times where I’ll probably be housebound maybe for a couple of weeks where I just won’t be able to see you-”

Belle’s rambling stopped as James’ calloused hands cupped her cheeks so gently that she wasn’t sure if he was actually touching her or not. His hands on her cheeks forced her to look straight into his stormy blue eyes. They were close enough that she could feel his breath caressing her skin.

“Do you really think that I would let a little distance stop me from seeing you?” He asked her, his voice was soft, and a little hurt by her even possibly thinking that. “I’ve been getting David to teach me how to drive, I have my test next week.” He admitted. “I figured that you might need some help being driven to places before  _ and _ after you’ve had the baby. And if I’m in this realm for good, I should probably learn, I tried in the underworld but it wasn’t that successful _ \- anyway,”  _ he shook his head turning his attention back to what he had been meaning to say, “Belle, I’m going to be visiting you so much that you’re going to be bored and sick of me. You’re close enough to Davey’s house that I can just escape him being annoying when I visit by ducking out to see you instead.” 

“You love your brother.”

“Yeah, I guess, but that doesn’t mean he’s not the most annoying person in the world.” He smiled at her, the smile only grew as she raised her hand and held onto his wrist as his hands were still on her face. “Belle this house is the most perfect house I’ve ever seen. You need to buy it.” 

“As long as you promise that you’ll be around a lot.” 

“I swear it.” His head ducked down a little. 

Belle tilted her head back, moved it towards his, she went onto her tiptoes…. 

The jumped apart as the door to the baby’s room opened and the estate agent walked in. “So, what do you two think? This would make an amazing nursery, I’m sure you’ll be having even more as soon as possible, I can tell just from looking at you.” 

James’ cheeks and ears flushed pink, his hand went to the back of his head, running his hand through his hair, a nervous tick he shared with his brother. He was about to open his mouth to explain, yet again, that they were just friends and he was just helping her, but he remembered Belle’s face as she explained again and again that she was a single mother, and how the estate agents always looked after she said so.    
He dropped his hand to his side and gently took Belle’s hand in his own, giving it a comradely squeeze 

“Yes, this place is perfect. Though knowing Belle she’ll have several questions to ask you before she signs.” He gave the estate agent a dazzling smile, he watched he blush with pride, until he remembered how he had used that smile as a weapon in the Enchanted forest. He felt nauseous, the smile immediately disappeared from his face. 

He watched Belle follow the estate agent down to the kitchen to talk, and he trailed slowly behind them. The nausea he felt remembering his past deeds reminded him of his solemn promise to make amends. He couldn’t be selfish and chase after his own happiness after he had destroyed so many others’ lives and happy endings. 

* * *

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Later, after Belle signed for the house and James treated her to dinner, James let on his back on his couch alone in his apartment- which just didn't seem like home after spending all day with Belle, he heard his phone chime, Snow asking how the house search went. 

  
  


He frowned staring at Snow's comment _'Not what I meant'_ , he didn't understand what she could possibly mean unless... unless... no, that's impossible, he was subtle about liking, _loving_ , Belle, there was no way she could guess let alone know... No, Snow must have meant something else, he just didn't know what. 


	4. Change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night everything changes.

Belle sat in a comfortable armchair as she watched James shelving one of the bookcases with brand new books they from the latest delivery, the smell of drying paint was finally gone, now it just smelled like the crisp pages of new books. Belle felt so at home, joking with her best friend, and absentmindedly flicking through a catalogue of baby things (though she had no idea where to start). 

This was what she needed, she had spent the day with her ex-husband, there wasn't any bad blood there anymore, but it had been draining for both of them to try and make plans for their baby, Rumple was still trying to fight the darkness, and Belle was trying to put her baby first and realise that ‘fixing’ Rumplestilskin was no longer up to her.

“I’ve roped Davey, Snow, Emma, and Henry into helping us paint your new place for you on Saturday, by the way.” James told her as though it was no big deal. “That pirate my niece married is busy or something, but Neal volunteered.”

Belle couldn’t help but smile. She had become an outcast in the town, people judged her for having gone back to Rumple and having gotten pregnant by him, but the Charmings had taken her in and made her feel at home, she was important to James and she was their friend so for them there was never a question about sticking to her side. Four year old Neal especially liked her, he loved books and she was more than happy to read him new ones, just as James was more than happy to bring him a book each time he visited his brother’s home.   
  


Belle was about to say, yet again, how cute Neal was when the door of the bookstore was thrown open, the bell which usual gently rang was nearly flung off. 

Both Belle and James jumped, Belle stood up, picking up a heavy book ready to launch. 

James instinctively stepped in front of Belle, practically growling as he took in Moe French’s shaking purple face, and his beady eyes full of anger. 

“Step aside, James Georgeson, Belle is  _ my  _ daughter. This is a family conversation.” 

James felt a shiver down his spine, like someone had poured ice cold water down it, he felt his palms begin to sweat. He hadn’t been called by that name by George in years, but whenever anyone said it James could hear his adoptive father’s voice and feel the hit across his face. His breathing quickened, his fist was clenched, he knew that he was going to punch Moe.

“James  _ is _ my family.” 

Belle’s word’s stilled James’ hand. He looked back at Belle, his mouth was open, she was right, they were family, but to hear her say it outloud… it meant the world to him. 

Belle looked from her father to James. She gave him a small smile. “Anything you with to say to me you can say in front of James.”

“Fine.” Moe grumbled. “You need to get rid of that, that  _ thing. _ ”

“What?” 

“That  _ thing _ in your stomach, it’s probably too late to get rid of it now, but once it’s born get rid of it.” 

Belle was speechless, so was James, but he tried. “You, you want her to give up her child? To send it away, to appease  _ you _ , because  _ you _ are telling her to?”

“I  _ am _ her father. That thing growing in her is dark and evil, it’s an offspring of the Dark One, I will not have it as part of my family, she either gives it away or I kil-” 

James saw red. He heard a crack as his fist collided with Moe’s nose, he felt nothing for a tenth of a second then pain hit like lightning through his fist, he winced at the now unfamiliar pain, before he knew it he had Moe punching his mouth, James felt the pain but quickly recovered.

He pushed Moe against a bookcase, away from Belle, he couldn’t have him too close to her, or the baby she was carrying. He held onto Moe by his collar, unbudging, forcing him to listen. “You can not like Rumple, that’s up to you, I’m not a huge fan of him myself; but you do  _ not _ take that out on Belle, on that baby boy she’s going to have, who she, who we all love, more than you can ever understand. That baby has done nothing wrong, he’s going to grow to be kind and selfless and brave because that’s what Belle is, and if you think that any child of Belle could be anything less than perfect then there is something wrong with you.” He stared into the man’s dark eyes, he looked like he was giving up, James would make sure of that. “It’s up to you, up to Belle, about whether you get to be his grandfather. And I am  _ always _ going to be around to protect both Belle and the baby, no matter what, because I love them, and I will not let you do anything to upset or hurt either of them, for as long as I’m alive.”   
He finally let go of the florist. “I’d leave now if I was you. After saying sorry to Belle, of course.” 

Belle watched her father mumble an apology and scarper. She still felt speechless, but also pride and love was swelling inside of her. She stared at her best friend who took a little while to look at her. 

“James, I lo-...” she stopped herself. She couldn’t, she couldn’t do anything to lose his friendship, she couldn’t lose him. She could see the red blood slowly drip from his lips. “Let me clean up your face, you’re bleeding.” 

“Belle I’ll be okay, honestly you don’t have to,” he was easily pushed into the armchair Belle had not long vacated by the much shorter woman, “okay then.” 

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belle grabbed a first aid kit from the counter and walked back over to him. She dipped a cotton bud into disinfectant.    
“This will sting a little.” She pressed it to his lip and watched him wince as she cleaned up the drying blood. “… You, you didn’t have to do that for me,” she gave him a look, “you  _ really  _ didn’t have to.” She sighed looking down at those blue eyes, they always reminded her of the sea, deep, engulfing, always a hint of danger. “You didn’t have to do that for  _ me _ .”

“Belle, I meant what I said. I would do anything for you and the baby.” He swallowed. “I love you.” He looked up at her, his heart wasn’t beating,time stopped. 

She bent down and pressed her lips against his, they were softer than she thought they would be, she couldn’t catch her breath. She kissed him gently, deepening it and closing her eyes, she felt him kiss back. It was night time but she could feel heat and light radiate through her, through him, like the sun on her skin on a summer day, like the feeling in her heat when she played in the waves on the beach. She could taste the iron on his lips, it felt so real, but so fantastical. It was something she hadn’t felt in a long time, something she didn’t think that she would ever feel again: Love.  _ True love _ .

James could have lived in this moment. For the first time in his life he felt truly untroubled, truly happy, he could have sworn he felt and saw a blast of light fall like a wave from where their lips met, across the bookstore, and out into the town. 

He pulled back. 

Time began again. 

“I should, I should really get home, I have to-.” 

Before James could argue Belle grabbed her purse and hurried out of the bookstore, leaving him to wonder if the kiss happened at all. 

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He licked his bottom lip, it tasted faintly like raspberry lemonade, like the drink Belle aways drank. His heart was beating fast yet strong. He felt as though something had fundamentally changed in him, in Belle, in the entire town. He could have sworn that he had, they had… that perhaps that beam of light had been important, that perhaps it might have been a sign of true love… but that was impossible.

He finally sighed, deeply. “James….” He chastised himself. “What the hell are you doing?” He needed to move on, to pretend that it hadn’t happened, but he couldn’t move, he didn’t want to, if he moved then he would no longer be able to feel the traces of Belle’s hands, Belle’s lips on him. 

Everything had changed. 

  
  



	5. Miles to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and James have a heart to heart.

Nothing had chaged. 

Or, at least, that was how they were acting. 

The bookstore hadn’t opened officially yet, but it was finished, in fact it would be opening officially in a couple of days and James was on a mission to make sure it was perfect.

He had spent the two weeks after sharing true love’s kiss with Belle working on setting up displays and adding finishing touches to it. Sometimes, often Belle was there too, it was awkward at first but they quickly fell back into their usual routine, however they didn’t talk about the kiss, ever. 

They acted as though nothing had changed. 

James was starting to wonder if the kiss had even happened.

Today he was alone in the bookstore, Belle was with Emma and Snow who were helping her get things for the baby, Snow was one of the few people in the past three decades to have had a baby in the town therefore one of the few to be able to give advice, and they were two of Belle’s few friends, and James was sure that if Moe turned up again Snow, Emma, and Belle could easily sort him out. 

James wasn’t too surprised to hear the bell on the door ring and to suddenly be attacked, this time not by an angry man, but by his four year old nephew hugging his legs. James laughed and picked him up, throwing him into the air, before turning him upside down, and grinning at his younger twin brother. “Hey Davey, you bored without Snow or something?” 

David rolled his eyes but he was still smiling hearing his son’s giggles. “Nah, Nee and I figured you’d be bored and self destructive without Belle. I’d put him the right way again if I were you, he just had lunch.”

“And a sundae!” Neal cheered. 

James pulled a face and quickly held him properly. 

“Good idea.” David laughed. “This place looks amazing, by the way, seriously Jamie, you should be proud of it.” 

“Can I help you work, please Uncle Jamie?” 

James looked at his nephew in his arms, he was giving him a puppy dog look with those deep blue eyes he had inherited from both David and James, it was exactly how David looked whenever James was a bit too mean to him (or he just wanted James to do something) James hated to admit how much that look worked on him.    
“Sure buddy, I’m making a display for all the children’s books a bit later on, can you draw a picture of one of the books you’ve read for me?”

“Yeah!” Neal wiggled out of his uncle’s arms and went to the little kids table, he found a piece of paper and started to draw a picture. 

* * *

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David leant against a bookcase, he smiled down at his son and was about to say something to James when he noticed him check his phone smile when look immediately troubled and sad. “What’s up Jay?” 

James did a double take at his brother, shit had he been pulling a face? “Nothing, ‘D’.” He sneered saying letter, though truthfully he didn’t mind ‘Jay’ as much as Jamie. “Coffee?” He offered moving to make it before David could answer. 

David followed him. Giving him a ‘dad’ look the entire time. 

James let out a sigh. “Belle kissed me.”

“What?!”

“Belle, she kissed me.”

“ _ You? _ ” 

James glared at him. “Yes  _ me _ . I’m not ugly like you, some would say I’m a catch, farmboy.” 

David glared back at him. “What the hell happened? What did you do?” 

“I… I kissed her back. I don’t know, Moe came in kicking off about the baby, demanding she give it away, inferring he’d kill the baby if she didn’t,” he glanced over at his nephew happily drawing, how could anyone hurt a toddler or baby, anyone. “I kicked off, I know I shouldn’t kick off but I couldn’t help it. I made him leave, then, I don’t know, Belle was cleaning up my face and she just… she kissed me. I kissed her back…”

“Shit.” David breathed out surprised and kind of impressed. “How are you feeling about that?” 

“You trying to take over from Doctor Hopper, Davey Boy?” James tried to smirk as he passed his brother a mug of coffee. 

“You told me about it I figured that meant you needed to talk.” He watched James grabbing a juicebox from the little fridge, he always remembered things for Neal. “I’m not blind, I’ve seen how much you like her, and she clearly likes you back.” 

“She doesn’t like me back. She just… it was in the moment, and I was there.” He walked over to his nephew, crouched down next to the child size chair. “Here you go, squirt.” He passed him the juice box. 

David followed frowning. “I’ve known her for years and know she wouldn’t kiss someone ‘in the moment’, and I know for a fact that you know her better than almost anyone. You know she wouldn’t just randomly kiss you.  _ James.” _

“There was a… there was a like power problem thing when we kissed, too.”

“Power problem, what it all went dark?” David was looking at his brother in confusion. 

“Kind of the opposite, like a power er, power surge?” 

David leant back, crossing his arms over his chest, a smile was forming on his face. “So let me get this right, you two kissed and as you were a big beam of light, I’m guessing it was all rainbow-y and you felt all warm all of a sudden.” 

James paused. “Y-Yes.” 

David’s smile grew and warmed up, he clapped his brother on his back. “Congrats, bro.”

“There’s nothing to say congratulations about.”

“You know what the light was, right?”

“...My mother read me stories about it. But I… I just can’t.”

“Because she’s having Rumple’s baby?”

“What? No. Of course not. I wouldn’t, I don’t care about that, it’s like Nee, I love him. It’s just...” He gave another, rather woeful, sigh. 

“I’m not a good man, David.” His voice was low and morose, so full of pain. “I’ve done so many things that were just so  _ wrong _ , I’ve hurt so many people, I swore to Zeus, and to myself, that with my second chance I would make a repentance. I would do good, I would be a good man, I wouldn’t put myself first, or even second, I would only focus on making life better for others.” 

David thought for a second about how James had volunteered with several organisations in the time he had been back alive, how he seemed to be trying to help his family and Belle, (even strangers) however he could, he would donate items and his time, even the bookstore had several charitable causes and plenty of free events. 

“Jamie,” his voice was quiet and soothing, “you are a good man who did  _ some _ bad deeds in your past. As far as I’m concerned you’ve long since made up for your misdeeds. You were given a second chance at life, right?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Did you ever consider that maybe you’re  _ meant _ to be living it. Actually living it, the volunteering and donations are good, but you were given a  _ life _ , as far as I’ve seen the closest I’ve seen you to having a life is when you’re around us, despite you claiming I annoy you, and when you’re with Belle. Being with her is what you love, both of you, and she makes you a better man, like you make her an even better woman.”

“It was just one kiss, Davey.” James gave him a weak smile. “She doesn’t feel the same, she was just hormonal, it’s hard for her doing this on her own and I was there.” 

“James,” David sighed as his brother moved to focus on Neal instead. “You look at her the same way I look at Snow, and she does the same back to you.” 

James turned his back to his brother. His words felt like a stab to his heart. James couldn’t tell Belle how he felt. He couldn’t tell her and he definitely couldn’t kiss her again. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. 

He subtly moved his hand to touch his bottom lip, the memory of Belle’s lips on his own was firmly branded in his memory. 

He could only think of the light which he could have sworn he had seen when he had kissed Belle. The light which was only ever caused by true love. But that could be platonic, on Belle’s part ... Okay, probably not, but as he was certain he and Belle would never get together, they couldn’t. 

“Uncle Jamie! Daddy!” 

James bent down and smiled at his nephew, glad for the distraction. “Hey Neal.”

“I did three pictures!” 

“Woah these are so good, Bug.” David added, crouching down on the other side of Neal.

“That’s Max and the Wild things.” He passed the first one to his uncle. “And I did two of these! It’s Daddy and Uncle Jamie being knights together and saving a dragon from a mean person. Daddy gets one, and uncle Jamie gets one, so you don’t have to share.” 

Both James and David were beaming. 

  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David and Neal spent the day in the bookstore with James, Neal was happily trying to help put the books where they should be 

When Snow appeared, ready to collect the boys on her way home, Neal ran to her to give her and Belle both hugs. But David hung back next to his brother. 

“I read this poem and thought of you.” David passed him the book he had kept hold of after finding it earlier that day. It was open on a page. “I know you might not be ready just yet, but one day you’re going to have to forgive yourself, Jamie.” 

James took the book and watched as his brother, sister in law, and nephew all left, Belle went to wave them off. 

James looked at the poem in the book, reading it slowly, as he read he felt it deep in his heart. 

  
  
  


_ The woods are lovely, dark and deep,  _

_ But I have promises to keep,  _

_ And miles to go before I sleep,  _

_ And miles to go before I sleep. _

  
  



	6. Grand Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand opening of Storybrooke Books leads to James giving Belle a gift, and Belle giving him one back.

James arrived at the bookstore early, he fidgeted in his dress shirt, it was soft and nice but it made him think of the expensively tailored clothes he wore growing up. It felt suffocating. He had to keep reminding himself that it was his choice to wear it this time, that he had chosen the shirt and to wear it, it wasn’t like wearing nice clothes in George’s castle, he had to make new associations with nice clothes here.

“Belle? You here yet?” He called up, they had already set up the tables ready for the food to be put on. Belle must have decorated it a bit more, there were book themed signs for where all the food was going to go. He ducked into the staff kitchen in the back and grabbed some of the food they had, more would be coming soon, on behalf of Granny’s diner. 

“Hey.” 

James turned around, looking up to the staircase where the voice came from, his mouth fell open as he watched her descend. 

She was in a simple grey dress, she had dyed her hair after she had broken up with Rumple, now it led barely touching her shoulders, she had some makeup on, the same as usual, but she was smiling completely unimpeded by worries. 

“Woah Belle you look…” His mouth fell open again and he remained speechless. “I, you look amazing.” 

Belle blushed. “You scrub up good yourself.” She told him when she reached him. And he  _ really _ did, he was in a suit which was cut well, he must have gone to one of the tailors in the town to be fitted for it. He was also wearing a tie, crimson, which was slightly askew. “Here, let me just-.” She reached out to his tie, her baby bump a barrier between the two of them, straightening the tie for him. She placed her hand on his suited chest after straightening it. “There,  _ perfect _ .” 

James’s cheeks took on a pink tinge as he looked down into her light blue eyes. He remembered the kiss a week before. He took a step back. “Thanks. I erm, I got you something.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box he passed it to her, his hand shaking a little. “Y’know to help Oh Granny’s here I’ll help her set it all up.” 

Bella frowned at him quickly leaving her side. 

She waved hello to Granny and called over a hello to the Charming family who all turned up to help out before opening. She moved herself to the corner near the checkout counter, she opened the box. There was a gold locket in the shape of a book, she gasped then carefully opened it up, there was a photograph of the latest scan of her baby inside, and room for another picture. One of her hands went to her mouth. It was so beautiful, so delicate, so perfect for her. She took it from the box to put it on, as she did a piece of paper fluttered onto the counter. She fastened the necklace around her neck before picking up the piece of paper. 

There was a poem in James’ neat handwriting on a thick expensive looking piece of paper. 

_ Your heart _ _   
_ _ links, _ _   
_ _ to my soul: _ _   
_ _ And feels, _ _   
_ _ like _ _   
_ __ Coming home. 

She sucked in a breath of air. She needed to talk to James, she needed to know why he wrote that poem, why he was being so nice with her, so flirting, so loving, but when she kissed him a week before he had pulled out of the kiss and looked like he hated it, or her. 

She looked towards where she could hear James’ voice, he was welcoming people in, she couldn’t talk to him now. She suddenly realised that she wished the opening party was over, she had been waiting for it for so long and yet now she just wanted to be alone in the room with James, she needed to talk to him.

She placed the note back into the box, tucking it into her handbag, she didn’t want to lose it. She plastered on a smile, one hand went to hold onto her new locket, the other instinctively touched her bump. She had a decision to make and a party to host, and a bookstore to open. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The party was soon in full swing, the store was packed with people Belle and James knew, people from the town, Belle had invited her ex husband but he had declined the locket around her neck suddenly made her relieved about that. 

She found herself looking at James more than usual, or maybe the same amount as usual, she wasn’t sure anymore. 

She was staring at him when suddenly she felt a tap on her back. She turned expecting it to be Snow or maybe Emma. 

“Oh my god Ruby!” Belle threw her arms around her friend. “Mulan! What are you both doing here?”

“Your partner called to tell us about the opening, we were planning on coming back soon anyway but we thought we’d come home even quicker.”

“Well I’m so glad that you did, I have a lot to tell you.” She felt a weight off her shoulders seeing her friends back, she felt a little less lonely knowing that she was now up two friends. “Later of course, wait, partner?”

“Yeah, David’s brother.” Mulan told her slowly.

“Your business partner?” Ruby added just as slow.

“Oh! Oh! Wait, he rang you?”

“He said he knew you missed us, not that I blame you, he said some people in the town were jerks because you’re pregnant with Gold’s baby. He thought you needed some support.” 

Belle looked over at James who was talking to David and Emma, as though he felt her eyes on him he looked over at her, she smiled at him and mouth ‘ _ thank you _ ’ at him, her hand on her new necklace too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The night went on, both she and James made speeches thanking their friends and everyone for coming, they told them events and activities they would be holding in the bookstore, and why they started it. James even talked a little about his adoptive mother who loved libraries, and his childhood dream of being able to read all the time, which he now could. Belle said similar, and that she couldn’t wait for her son to be able to grow up how she did - in a place with hundreds of books.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Eventually the party came to an end, some people stayed to help them clean up, but soon it was just Belle and James alone, grabbing their things ready to head to their homes.

“Thank you, for the necklace by the way, it’s beautiful.”

“It’s okay, I wanted to give you something, a thank you for always being there, and to say I’m proud of you, for how far you’ve come even since I first knew you… though you were throwing up in a toilet when I first met you so…” He trailed off trying to make a joke but it fell a little short. 

Belle watched him putting some order forms into his satchel, he wasn’t looking at her, her face was so full of love whenever she saw him, she loved everything about him - from his considerate nature, to the way his hair curled a little with water or humidity. She placed her hand on her stomach, she needed to know, she steeled her courage and spoke softly.    
“James? Why did you pull out of the kiss?”

“What?” His heartbeat picked up. This was dangerous territory.

“I kissed you, last week, you even kissed me back but then you pulled out of it you stopped it. Did you not want to kiss me?”

“Belle, I… it’s complicated.”

“ _ No, _ what’s complicated is you stopping the kiss today and then today you gave me this locket and a beautiful poem which you wrote yourself.”

“You don’t know that I wrote that poem myself-”

“- I know your words, Jamie. I know  _ you _ .” She took a step closer to him. She was within touching distance to him now. “Why didn’t you want to kiss me?” She asked him quietly.

“I want to kiss you Belle. I want to kiss you more than I’ve ever wanted to kiss anybody. I want to kiss you and never stop kissing you, I want to make you smile: I just like you being happy.” 

“Then why have you not tried to kiss me? Why have you never asked me out on a date?”

“Anyone I’ve ever loved I’ve lost, even people I’ve only kind of liked.” He gently shook his head looking at her, helplessly, “I can’t do that to you, I can’t lose you Belle- or put you in danger.” 

“You’re never going to lose me.” She pulled him down using the lapels of his suit jacket. 

Their lips met, bumping together with their haste, their kisses were desperate and hungry: They had been starving for months, for years, and each other’s lips felt like a feast they were finally allowed to have. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

When they finally pulled out from their kiss they were breathless, James’ arms were wrapped around her, stabilizing her, and her hands were still holding onto his suit, her head tilted up to him. “James?”

“Belle?” He stared down at her licking his bottom lip, barely able to restrain himself from kissing her again. 

“Ask me out on a date.” 

“Belle French, are you available to go out to dinner with me on friday night?”

“Hmm… I’ll have to check my diary.” She teased. 

James shook his head in amusement, god she was going to give him a run for his money, and she was so worth it. He let out a low chuckle, full of soul, he was the happiest he could ever remember being.

* * *


	7. First date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Belle have their first date

On Thursday night he was invited to the Charming’s new home, along with Regina, Robin, and all of the kids, Snow and David were cooking together, Regina was bringing dessert, so James brought wine and some beers, as well as sodas for Henry, Roland, Margot, and Neal.

He arrived and happily ate the meal, he conversed with the rest of the adults, and played with his nephew and the other kids, who were wanting to teach him how to play some video games. 

He and his brother shared a look when they realised that Killian was stinking like rum, he said he had spilt some on himself when they had been celebrating something, he may have only met Robert once but he had stunk of absolutely any alcohol he could find and David had grown up with that: they didn’t trust Killian’s words, they knew he was drunk.

The news of why Killian had been celebrating came during dessert: Emma was pregnant, she had already told her parents, son, and brother, and now James felt his heart swell to be included in the small announcement meal before everyone else in the town knew.

When he saw Snow about to cry, judging by Emma’s grimace told him that she had already cried several times, he made a joke about already being a pretty great uncle but now at least it was official.

* * *

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

“Are you excited about your date with Belle?” Snow asked, James had offered to help wash up after their dinner, and was now stood at the sink drying the dishes David was washing up. 

James sent her a quick smile. “Yeah… and kind of nervous.” He added remembering Archie urging him to experiment with telling people his feelings. 

David looked at his twin brother, he could see the nervous energy in his smile, for a brief moment he felt a wave of the same feeling flow through him, then it was gone.    
“Do you need any tips? I’m pretty smooth.” 

Snow let out a snort of laughter. “On our first date you were so nervous even though you knew we were true love, and we were engaged at the time.” 

David couldn’t help but smile. “I suppose you’re right, I think it was a nice date we had a picnic near that waterfall, I was mostly nervous that we wouldn’t be able to get ten minutes alone, away from the rest of our friends.” 

Snow laughed again but linked her arm through his, looking at him lovingly. “It was a  _ very _ nice date.” She assured him. 

David ducked his head down to kiss his wife’s lips. 

“Ew! Gross guys, there’s children here.” Emma teased, ruffling her little brother’s hair, smiling as he giggled. “What are you doing on your date, Uncle Jamie?”

James sent a glare to his brother, it was his fault that both of his kids referred to him as Jamie, and James refused to give up the appearance that he really didn’t mind the nickname anymore. He looked back at his niece after receiving a smug smile for David.    
“It’s a bit hard to do things like the movie theatre with Belle being pregnant, so I’m cooking her a meal instead.” 

“Aw that’s sweet, I don’t think Killian can cook a meal at all,” She joked she clutched her husband’s hand to prove that she really didn’t mean it, “but it means that I’m learning more which is good. It means I’ll be able to cook my baby things to eat, like you both do.”    
She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled at her mother and father, she felt her husband squeeze her hand protectively. 

* * *

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The friday of his and Belle’s date James was full of nervous, so much so that he felt his phone buzzed with a worried text from David who was now full of the same feeling, James actually felt bad about that: being twins came with a few unexpected side effects. 

James headed to Granny’s, he gave Ruby an awkward wave when their eyes met, and followed her into the kitchen. 

“Thanks for cooking the stuff, I wanted it to be fresh.” He ran his hand through his hair. 

“David does that too.” He looked confused. “The running his hand through his hair thing- he does it whenever he’s nervous or he feels awkward. You shouldn’t be worried, Belle really likes you, trust me.”

James did his best to send Ruby a smile, though it was hard considering he had approximately one hundred and seventy nine butterflies in his stomach, and another eighty cocoons ready to unleash more.

“Anyway, you did all the prep work, and you taught me how to cook the things,” she sent him her lupine grin, “which means I get to steal your best date recipes.”

James found himself laughing as she smirked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Belle wasn’t entirely sure what was in store for her when she entered the library, James had requested she meet him there for their date, although she loved the library she didn’t quite count it as a date sort of place. 

She was greatly mistaken, James was stood in front of her, smiling that secret smile he only sent to her, not the slight glare he walked around the town with, or even the calming smile he sent to timid children who came into the library or store. 

Looking past him she noticed that he had strung up fairy lights leading her to the heart of the library. 

“Woah, James this looks so pretty.”

“I convinced Regina to let me use it for a date, I think she was just surprised that I asked instead of just using my key to get in.”

Belle smiled and took hold of his hand. It felt solid beneath hers, stable, and when he gently squeezed it she felt a zing in her heart. 

James led her through the library, decorated with fairy lights and vases of flowers, Belle was almost certain that he had got them from the florist near their bookstore not from her father’s store. 

James led her to the far end of the library, there was a table with a picnic blanket on, and two of the more comfortable chairs in the library, the table was full of food; not just food, but all the food she had been craving while pregnant, she supposed if anyone was to know what she had been craving it would be James who she spent nearly all of her time with, but she was surprised that he had remembered all of it. 

“James, this looks amazing. It looks like a picnic, how did you- you remembered all the food I’ve been wanting.”

“I thought it would be nice to have a picnic, but I think that maybe it would be hard for you to stand up and down, and it would be uncomfortable… Of course I remember what food you want, it would be pretty hard to forget.” He winked at her. He led her to the chairs and when they were sat he pressed play on his phone. “Henry helped me put together a playlist, I’m not really sure what sort of music there is, but he was certain they’d be perfect.”

Belle smiled, she knew that Henry had a very strong romantic in him, she wasn’t surprised that he had helped his great uncle with this, nor was she surprised that it included several songs from the sixties and the eighties, along with a few newer ones.

James happily told Belle that he had made their entire meal, apart from the gelato, with help from Ruby to do the actual cooking. He received a kiss on his cheek which made him blush.

* * *

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they ate their dinner of a salad, a korean barbecue curry, rice, and then gelato, along with sparkling cider, they talked about their lives: the adventures they had gone on, the good and the bad, their families, their lives growing up as influential aristocrats.

James hadn’t realised that Moe had been a duke in his father’s kingdom, that he and Belle had grown up maybe a couple of hundred miles away from each other, not that far really, a week or two of travelling… he wondered if they had ever met, at a party, a dinner, a ball, anything…    
He wouldn’t be surprised if they had met when they were younger, but he couldn’t remember, he hadn’t been in the best shape at these things when he was young, and he had been so scared of doing anything to embarrass George that he couldn’t remember much as a protection instinct.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their date went better than either of them could have even imagined. 

As James leant in to kiss Belle he froze. “What was that?” 

Belle frowned. She had been wanting to kiss James since they had first kissed, and the next time they had, but she stilled listening. “I don’t hear any-” 

**_~~~~~_ ** **_BANG~~~~~_ **

“-I heard  _ that _ . There’s a sword on that wall!” 

No sooner than James had dived for sword, did a monstrously huge spider crawl along the bookcase heading towards them, not any normal type of enlarged spider, this one was breathing fire, it seemed angry with them. 

“Shit.” James automatically raced in front of Belle. “Belle, get safe!” He stood with the sword and as Belle moved to get to safety James raced towards the spider to ensure it wouldn’t chase after his date. 

The spider was bigger than James, and seemed to be growing bigger the more James tried to stab it with his sword, or if he rolled or ducked away from the fire. 

He found himself led on his back, trying his best to keep his sword kept between the spider’s fangs, hoping it would hold a little longer so the spider wouldn’t be able to turn him into bbq. All he could do was hope Belle had gotten away. 

“Hey!” There was a whacking noise and the spider turned to look at the lilting australian voice. 

James didn’t waste any time. He thrust his sword up through the spider’s skull, covering the sword in goo as the spider shrunk and collapsed. Dead. James was breathless but stood up. He used his sword to nudge the now smaller creature, it was perhaps the same size as his torso, it was no longer exactly a spider, more like a wolf mixed with the amount of legs of a spider, and the antlers of an irish Elk.”Fucking shapeshifting bastard.” James swore. 

Belle walked over to James’ side. “It’s an Elkendaw, but they’re only in the Enchanted Forest, one must have come over, are you okay?” 

James checked himself. “Yeah, yes I’m okay. What did you throw?” He looked down at the size of the creature. He laughed loudly. It was a copy of the same book Belle had threatened him with when they had first met. 

“I told you Les Miserable could be dangerous.” Belle said laughing along with him.

When they finally stopped laughing they found themselves quiet for a second before kissing, the same feeling spread through them as had when they had first had true love’s kiss, it was undeniable now. 

The kiss, what it meant, the admittance to themselves and each other, felt like relief and danger, like fire and ice, normally they both would have run from it: James always would have, and Belle had found herself scared of love after her tumultuous relationship with Rumplestilskin. 

Neither felt like running anymore. 

  
  


* * *


End file.
